Boulevard of Broken Dreams
by AngelBMalfoy
Summary: Song feita de presente para Nana Malfoy e baseada na música Boulevard of broken dreams, do Green Day. DG. Draco relembra acontecimentos do seu passado, em Hogwarts, e uma certa ruivinha está incluída neles. Read and Review.


Ele caminhava lentamente pelas ruas de Londres. Não sabia exatamente para onde estava indo, nem ao menos sabia que horas eram. Só sabia que era tarde da noite, pois já havia anoitecido há várias horas.

Esse era o seu maior hábito nos últimos tempos: sair de casa ao anoitecer e ir andar sem rumo, sem se preocupar com a hora pra voltar. Colocava seu sobretudo, seu cachecol e enfrentava a noite gélida de Londres, absorto em seus pensamentos.

Ele sabia que tinha que se libertar dos acontecimentos do passado, mas era inevitável pensar neles, ainda mais quando ele tinha certeza que havia cometido muitos erros... E o maior de todos esses erros era o que o machucava mais... Que perfurava a sua mente e superava todo e qualquer pensamento que ele tivesse na sua cabeça.

**_I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But its home to me and I walk alone_**

_" __- O que você pensa que está fazendo, Malfoy? – ela perguntou irritada, com sua pele já se colorindo de vermelho._

_- Estou fazendo as minhas obrigações de monitor-chefe, Weasley. Você está passeando pelos corredores fora do horário permitido... - ele respondeu com um sorriso debochado no rosto._

_- Mas são 9:05! São apenas cinco minutos !- ela bateu o pé e o olhou incrédula._

_- Cinco minutos são o suficiente pra acabar com a vida de alguém, ruivinha... - ela viu quando os olhos azuis dele faiscaram na direção dela e percebeu todo o desprezo quando ele a chamou de 'ruivinha'._

_- Eu me atrasei porque minha mochila arrebentou e eu ti –_

_Ele a interrompeu._

_- Não tenho que escutar suas desculpas esfarrapadas. Isso é apenas mais um motivo pra eu te punir. Você realmente deveria comprar uma mochila nova, Weasley... Isso que você carrega nas costas é até uma vergonha pra escola..._

_Ela se irritou._

_- Pelo menos apenas a minha mochila é motivo de vergonha pra escola, Malfoy.. Pior você, que junto com toda a corja que você chama de família e todos os seus amiguinhos idiotas da Sonserina, que jogam o nome da escola na sarjeta._

_Ela disse tudo de uma vez e muito rápido. Draco ficou pasmo por um momento. Nunca aquela menina tinha lhe respondido de tal modo. Porém, recobrou a sua razão e disse, seguramente:_

_- Menos 15 pontos da Grifinória. - depois se abaixou e ficou na altura dos olhos dela. - E passe a medir as suas palavras, ruivinha... __Você não sabe do que está falando..."_

**_I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of broken dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone  
I walk alone(4x)_**

Ele entrou numa rua completamente vazia. As luzes dos postes estavam um pouco fracas, comprometendo a iluminação da rua. O chão estava um pouco molhado, devido à chuva fina, que caía no momento. Colocou as mãos no bolso do sobretudo, abaixou um pouco o pescoço e continuou a sua caminhada.

Olhou para o céu e a lua estava totalmente no centro, imponente e cheia. "Já deve ser meia-noite", pensou, mas não olhou no relógio pra confirmar. Não lhe importava o horário. Não tinha porque ir pra casa. Não tinha por _quem_ ir pra casa.

Parou um instante, em frente a uma joalheria. Ficou fitando os colares muito belos que estavam expostos ali. Depois, pegou um cigarro no bolso, acendeu e soltou uma baforada, ainda fitando as jóias.

_"Batidas na grande porta de madeira. Ele correu até a porta e bateu em resposta. A pessoa que estava do lado de fora bateu novamente, em outro ritmo, como se fosse uma confirmação da senha._

_Ele, então, abriu a porta e se deparou com a ruiva, sorrindo alegremente pra ele._

_- Entra... – ele murmurou e Gina entrou. Depois, ele trancou a porta. _

_Gina estava recostada na mesa que algum dia fora utilizada por algum professor. Aquela era uma sala abandonada, que Draco descobriu a partir de Blaise Zabini, o maior conquistador de Hogwarts inteira. O menino conhecia quase todas as salas do castelo, inclusive algumas secretas, por causa dos seus encontros furtivos nas madrugadas. Como eles não achavam seguro se encontrarem no quarto do monitor-chefe, escolheram essa sala pros seus encontros._

_Draco se aproximou dela e a segurou pela cintura. Ficou fitando-a por um instante, enquanto ela sorria pra ele. Depois, levou a mão até a nuca, acariciando-a. A menina fechou os olhos, pra que pudesse curtir cada vez mais aquele toque. Aproveitando o fato dela estar com os olhos fechados, ele a puxou pela nuca, pra um beijo apaixonado._

_Era impressionante como o beijo dos dois se encaixava. Os movimentos pareciam sincronizados. Ele sabia exatamente o que ela ia fazer em seguida. Não que fosse algo previsível, porque Gina sempre lhe surpreendia com alguma coisa. Mas a sincronia entre eles era tanta que fazia parecer com que os dois fossem um só: o mesmo movimento, o mesmo pensamento._

_Ela soltou um gemido fraco quando ele mordiscou seu lábio inferior. Ele, então, diminuiu a intensidade do beijo, dando selinhos na boca, depois indo para a bochecha e parando na orelha, onde ele murmurou: "Feliz Aniversário, minha ruiva."_

_Ele percebeu que ela se arrepiou quando ele disse isso e sorriu de satisfação. Nos últimos tempos, a maior das suas realizações era vê-la feliz. Era ver um sorriso, era ouvir uma palavra de carinho ou apenas um olhar acolhedor._

_Não fazia idéia de como tudo aquilo havia começado. Só sabia que havia algo a ver com o dia que ela o enfrentara no corredor. Era inevitável não se impressionar, já que todas as vezes que ele dizia algo maldoso pra ela, ela ficava vermelha e saía correndo. Mas daquela vez fora diferente e ele não sabia o porque. E talvez fosse a tentativa de descobrir o porquê da mudança, que ele passou a reparar mais nela._

_De início, ele a via apenas como a ruivinha pobre e sem classe, irmã mais nova do seu segundo maior desafeto e apaixonada pelo seu maior desafeto. Em seguida, ela passou a ser a ruivinha pobre, mas que tinha algumas atitudes delicadas, que lhe chamava a atenção, como todo o processo meticuloso que ela fazia ao prender o cabelo ou como, algumas vezes, ela conseguia ficar admirável quando ficava enrubescida. Depois, passou a ser a Gina Weasley, a menina que era encantadora, mas que infelizmente era uma Weasley e conseqüentemente pobre e amante de trouxas. E por fim, ela acabou se tornando apenas Virgínia, seu amor impossível._

_Como ela havia conseguido progredir tanto em seus conceitos? Nem ele mesmo sabia. A única certeza é que ela havia conseguido e ele se sentiu determinado a conquistá-la. E agora que havia conseguido, não se arrependia._

_Ela o abraçou forte._

_- Estou tão feliz por passar o meu aniversário ao seu lado, meu amor... - ela suspirou, com a cabeça apoiada no ombro dele. - É, de longe, meu aniversário mais feliz._

_Ele sorriu e se desvencilhou do abraço._

_- Tenho um presente pra você... - ele disse baixo._

_- Oh, Draco... Não precisava! Eu te disse que eu não queria presentes e..._

_- Você merece, Virgínia..._

_Ele deu a volta na mesa e abriu uma gaveta. De lá, tirou uma caixa preta, de veludo e voltou até ela._

_- Espero que goste. - e esticou a caixa pra ela._

_Os olhos da menina brilharam e ela mantinha um sorriso bobo no rosto. O brilho nos olhos e o sorriso se intensificaram de um modo gritante quando ela abriu a caixa._

_Era um cordão de ouro branco, com um pingente de coração também de ouro branco, mas contornado por diamantes._

_A boca dela se entreabriu e ela prendeu a respiração. Ficou olhando para o cordão durante vários minutos, em êxtase. Depois, olhou pra ele e falou, atropelando as palavras:_

_- Eunãopossoaceitarisso!_

_- O quê? - ele riu. - Fale para fora, Virgínia... Como gente normal!_

_Ela sorriu._

_- Eu simplesmente não posso aceitar..._

_- E por quê não? – ele perguntou, calmamente._

_- Porque deve ter sido caro demais!_

_- Não se comenta sobre preço de presentes, Virgínia... - ele ponderou o que ia falar em seguida, como sempre fazia antes de dizer coisas significativas. - Mas posso te dizer que não chega nem perto do valor que você tem pra mim._

_Ela sorriu largamente, mas depois, tornou a ficar séria._

_- Mesmo assim... Qual vai ser a desculpa que eu vou dar pra minha família? Eu não tenho dinheiro pra comprar nada parecido com isso... – ela abaixou o olhar._

_Ele não respondeu. Pegou a caixa da mão dela e tirou o colar. Então, virou-a de costas, colocou o cabelo dela pra frente e abotoou o colar. Depois, virou-a pra si e colocou o cordão por baixo das vestes dela._

_- Viu? Ninguém precisa saber que você tem... __Apenas você e eu."_

**_My shadows the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
Till then I'll walk alone _**

Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh  
Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh

Ele jogou o filtro do cigarro no chão e amassou com o pé. Deu uma última olhada na loja e prosseguiu com o seu caminho.

Era impressionante como ele ainda pensava nela e como ele se lembrava de todos os momentos ao lado dela, como se tivesse sido no dia anterior. E já haviam se passado sete anos... Sete longos e deprimentes anos.

Ele ainda se lembrava do cheiro dela, do sorriso, do jeito de falar. Ainda se lembrava do modo gracioso que ela jogava o cabelo enquanto falava e como prestava atenção em tudo que ele dizia, olhando-o nos olhos.

Sentia falta da companhia confortante dela, dos comentários sempre oportunos e sábios, das brincadeiras e das histórias engraçadas que muitas vezes ela contava;

Sentia falta de ensinar feitiços a ela, de contar histórias de terror e vê-la tremer de medo e abraçá-lo com força;

Sentia falta das brigas e discussões, que sempre terminavam em beijos quentes e com as roupas jogadas ao lado da cama;

Sentia falta dos beijos apaixonados, dos sussurros ao pé do ouvido, dos murmúrios, pedidos e gemidos enquanto faziam amor;

Sentia falta do corpo dela sobre o seu, dos olhos dela nos seus, de como ela mordiscava o lábio e cerrava os olhos quando sentia prazer;

Sentia falta de tê-la dormindo nos seus braços e poder admirá-la durante toda a noite, acariciando seus cabelos, passeando com os dedos sobre seu rosto e sentir sua respiração em seu peito;

Sentia falta de acordar no outro dia pela manhã, assustados, tendo que correr para que ela pudesse voltar pro dormitório o mais rápido possível, pra que ninguém percebesse nada de diferente;

Sentia falta dela.

Às vezes, ele sentia a presença dela ao seu lado ou tinha a impressão de vê-la passando em algum cômodo do apartamento em que ele morava. Outras vezes, ele sentia o cheiro do perfume dela no seu travesseiro, quando ia dormir... Ou simplesmente devaneava, achando que ela ia entrar a qualquer momento pela porta e dizer: "Eu voltei, meu amor".

Mas isso nunca acontecia. Durante todos os dias desses sete anos, ele havia esperado por isso, mas ele sempre continuava sozinho.

**_I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line of the edge  
And where I walk alone _**

Read between the lines of what's  
Fucked up and every things all right  
Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive  
And I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a...

_" __– Você me ama? – ele perguntou baixinho, enquanto eles estavam abraçados na cama conjurada na sala._

_- Sim... Eu te amo. - ela respondeu, também falando baixo, enquanto passeava com o dedo no tórax dele._

_Ele permaneceu impassível._

_- Como você tem certeza? Nós estamos juntos a apenas seis meses..._

_Ela levantou o olhar._

_- Mas pra mim parece que estamos juntos a seis anos. Parece que eu te amo desde que eu nasci._

_Ele, enfim sorriu e a beijou na testa. Ficou um silêncio entre eles. Ela quebrou o silêncio._

_- E você, Draco? Me ama? – ela não olhou pra ele quando perguntou. Focou o olhar na parede lateral, pra poder disfarçar sua apreensão._

_Ele demorou um tempo considerável pra responder. Ela já estava tomando coragem pra perguntar novamente, por achar que ele não havia escutado. Mas, enfim, ele respondeu:_

_- Eu te amo, Virgínia._

_Ela sorriu abertamente pra ele e o beijou. Ela já tinha se dado por satisfeita, quando ele continuou:_

_- Eu também nasci pra amar você."_

**_My shadows the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
Till then I'll walk alone _**

Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh  
Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh

**_  
_**Ele avistou uma praça do outro lado da rua. Dirigiu-se até ela e se sentou em um banco. Olhou em volta. Não tinha nada, nem ninguém, com exceção de um cachorro que revirava lixo não muito longe dali. Ele escorregou no banco, a ponto de poder apoiar a cabeça.

Há sete anos atrás ele nunca imaginaria que um dia o mundo estaria nessa paz. Que alguém poderia andar de madrugada sozinho e não ser importunado ou muito menos ameaçado. Óbvio que ainda havia a violência, mas no momento não se importava com ela. Talvez, se fosse assaltado, pudesse ter a chance de ser assassinado. Assim se livraria desse sofrimento.

_" __Ele derrubou a cadeira que tinha na sua frente, com fúria. Ela tentou acalmá-lo, mas ele a empurrou com força, fazendo com que ela se desequilibrasse e caísse no chão._

_- Olha o que você fez! - ela gritou, chorando. - Você me machucou, Draco!_

_- E O QUÊ OS SEUS AMIGUINHOS FIZERAM COMIGO, HEIN? - ele berrou a plenos pulmões. - COMO VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU ESTOU, VIRGÍNIA?_

_Ela se levantou._

_- EU NÃO TENHO CULPA! - ela gritou mais alto, derrubando várias lágrimas ao mesmo tempo..._

_- A SUA CULPA É TER O MESMO SANGUE QUE AQUELE MALDITO!_

_- NÃO FALA DELE ASSIM! ELE É MEU IRMÃO! - ela avançou em direção a ele._

_- FODA-SE! ELE MATOU O MEU PAI! - ele derrubou outra cadeira, se virou de costas e ficou fitando a parede de braços cruzados, respirando pesadamente._

_- Ninguém tem culpa se o seu pai era um comensal, matava pessoas e contribuía pra todo esse mundo de horror que nós estamos vivendo. - ela parou por um momento, depois continuou. – Gui fez apenas o que ele deveria fazer. Seu pai estava ameaçando-o. Era matar ou morrer._

_Draco nada respondeu. Permaneceu fitando a parede por incontáveis minutos. Gina se cansou e se sentou em cima da mesa, enquanto esperava ele dizer alguma coisa. Ela já estava praticamente cochilando, quando ele se virou pra ela e falou com a voz carregada de rancor:_

_- Eu vou aceitar a proposta que me fizeram. Eu vou me tornar um Comensal da Morte. E seu irmão ainda vai entrar no meu caminho. E aí, vai ser matar ou morrer._

_Ela levou a mão à boca e abafou um grito. Depois, retornou a chorar._

_- Você não pode fazer isso, Draco... Por favor... Diz pra mim que você não vai fazer isso..._

_Ele não demonstrou sentimentos perante o pedido dela._

_- Eu vou. E nada vai me impedir._

_Ela desceu da mesa e correu até ele, socando-o no peito._

_- E tudo o que você disse que sentia por mim? Onde está agora? Morreu junto com seu pai?_

_Draco olhou pra ela com desprezo._

_- E depois sou eu que tenho o dom de dizer coisas pra machucar as pessoas, não é? Passar bem, Virgínia._

_E ele a tirou de perto de si e saiu da sala sem olhar pra trás."_

**_I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of broken dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a.. _**

My shadows the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
Till then I'll walk alone!

Ele podia se recordar de tudo, de cada passo que deu, de cada decisão que ele fez, de cada atitude que ele tomou. Ele ainda se lembrava da dor que ele sentiu no momento em que a marca foi feita em seu braço, um mês depois de ter se formado em Hogwarts.

Ele ainda se lembrava do baque que ele teve ao saber que Gina Weasley era uma das integrantes da Ordem da Fênix, ordem secreta criada por Dumbledore para derrubar as forças do mal. Ainda se lembrava do desespero que tomou conta dele no momento, por saber que o plano de Voldemort era matar cada um deles e que, se fosse possível, com requintes de crueldade. Ele ainda se lembrava da vontade incomensurável que teve de desistir de tudo naquele momento, tirar aquela marca do braço, arrancar Gina da Ordem e fugir com ela para a Finlândia ou qualquer local do tipo.

Mas ele não tinha mais a chance. Havia feito a sua escolha. E não podia voltar atrás.

Draco fechou os olhos enquanto estava sentado no banco e imagens invadiram a cabeça dele.

_" __A sede do Ministério da Magia que se tornou um campo de batalha. O corpo de Neville Longbottom sendo deteriorado por alguma espécie de magia ainda desconhecida. O encontro com Gui Weasley. O duelo que levou mais de meia hora. O feitiço certeiro e irreversível. O corpo do ruivo estático no chão, com os seus olhos ainda abertos, vidrados de terror. O sentimento de vingança no peito._

_A tentativa de encontrar Gina e tirá-la daquele local. Os vários corpos de Comensais e Aurores que teve que pular pra poder fazer isso. Uma dor exacerbada no seu braço. O sumiço da Marca Negra. Lord das Trevas derrotado._

_Correria para tentar sair do local antes que fosse pego e morto. Um corpo conhecido no chão. Apreensão. Dúvida. Vontade de que fosse apenas uma visão. O corpo de Gina Weasley jogado no chão, machucado e deformado por causa do feitiço. Desespero._

_Draco se abaixou rapidamente e a puxou pela nuca, levantando a cabeça. O rosto estava com uma parte deformada e estava todo ensangüentado, mas mesmo assim ele podia ver que era ela. O sangue dela se confundia com os cabelos ruivos e os enormes olhos castanhos estavam fechados._

_Ele a sacudiu, numa atitude desesperada de trazer a mulher de volta à vida, como se ela tivesse apenas adormecida. E quanto mais ele sacudia, mais ele chorava, por perceber que não tinha volta. Ele ficou nisso até perceber o quão patético estava sendo. Estava parado, chorando, no meio de um corredor, num lugar onde certamente era perseguido e seu mestre já estava morto, assim como a mulher da sua vida. Percebendo o que estava fazendo, resolveu fazer o sensato. Então, ele a colocou de volta no chão, cuidadosamente. _

_E foi quando ele pôde notar o colar saindo das vestes._

_Com um movimento brusco, ele retirou o cordão do pescoço dela e guardou no bolso. Deu um último beijo nos lábios ainda quentes dela, pediu perdão e se afastou pra tentar se retirar a todo custo do Ministério sem ser pego."_

No outro dia à guerra, saiu a relação das baixas no Profeta Diário. Entre os nomes estavam, logicamente, Gui e Virgínia Weasley, além de Nymphadora Tonks e Alvo Dumbledore, além dos outros. Pelos comensais, todos haviam sido mortos, assim como Lord Voldemort.

Pro Ministério da Magia, Draco Malfoy não havia nenhuma ligação com os comensais, já que eles nunca tiveram provas de qualquer atividade dele ligada ao grupo. A missão no Ministério havia sido a primeira e única na vida dele. A única pessoa que o havia visto dentro do Ministério aquele dia estava morta, já que ele entrou com a única intenção de matar Gui Weasley. Por isso, quando foi aberto o inquérito, Draco conseguiu arranjar um álibi ilicitamente, dizendo que ele estava visitando sua mãe no Norte da Inglaterra e seria humanamente impossível ele estar na batalha final.

Draco Malfoy foi absolvido e pôde continuar dando prosseguimento ao nome e à fortuna da família.

No entanto, ele nunca mais fora o mesmo. Poucas eram as vezes em que ele podia ser visto sorrindo. Arrumava namoradas, mas seus relacionamentos não passavam de um mês e ele nunca conseguia explicar o que estava dando errado. E, é claro, podia ser visto todas as noites, caminhando solitário pelas ruas de Londres, sem motivos aparentes.

Na realidade, ele fazia isso porque era durante a noite que as suas lembranças vinham com mais força na sua mente. Era quando ele não tinha com o que se ocupar e por isso tinha todo o tempo do mundo pra poder pensar nela.

Talvez, se eles tivessem namorado durante mais tempo, ele teria descoberto que o que ele sentia por ela não era nada demais. Talvez o sentimento dele por ela tivesse se esvaído. Talvez ele tivesse se permitido encontrar uma outra pessoa para amar.

Mas ele não teve essa oportunidade. Ele fez uma escolha errada e a perdeu pra sempre. E ele a perdeu exatamente no momento onde ele achava que a amava mais do que tudo na vida.

E isso continuou na sua cabeça... Por sete anos.

Num momento, Draco viu três pessoas virarem a esquina. Dois homens e uma mulher. Seu coração acelerou e pareceu sair pela boca. 'É ela! É ela! Dessa vez, só pode ser ela!', pensava afoitamente. Eles vieram caminhando lentamente pela calçada, do outro lado da rua, conversando alto e ele acompanhou o grupo com o olhar.

'Eu sabia que ela não estava morta! É a minha ruiva voltando pra mim', pensou e abriu um sorriso de felicidade.

Quando o grupo se aproximou e eles entraram na parte em que a luz os atingia, o sorriso dele sumiu. A mulher, era na verdade morena. Devia ser dez centímetros mais baixa que Gina e não se parecia em nada com ela.

Ele havia devaneado novamente.

Suspirou fundo, passou a mão pela cabeça e depois a apoiou nos joelhos.

Ele não agüentava mais viver de uma sombra. Viver uma meia-vida. Viver como se estivesse preso no passado. Viver pensando em 'se', 'caso' ou 'será'. Ele não agüentava mais viver de uma lembrança.

Precisava se livrar dela de algum modo. Ele sabia o que tinha que fazer para iniciar o processo do esquecimento, mas todas as noites ele tentava fazer e sempre desistia no ato. Mas essa noite seria diferente.

Ele se levantou do banco e foi até a lata de lixo, a mesma que um cachorro estava revirando há algumas horas atrás. Parou diante dela e ficou pensando durante incontáveis minutos. Até que enfiou a mão sob as vestes e puxou um cordão com um pingente de coração. Arrancou-o do pescoço e, depois de muito pensar, jogou-o na lata de lixo.

E continuou a sua caminhada. Sem nem ao menos olhar pra trás.

****


End file.
